Extermimination
by Marani
Summary: AU. It's the night the old republic and the Jedi are going to be destroyed. Lord Vader is on his way to the Jedi Temple, and he is not allone... R&R please


- - Prelude - -

„Do what has to be done, Lord Vader. Don't hesitate. Show no mercy."

- - Beginning - -

Untouched by what had happened in the chancellor's chambers, the nightlife of city planet took its usual course. Speederbikes dashed through the night sky and the huge Jedi Temple towered unharmed upon the streets of Coruscant.

But an odd darkness had descended upon the night. Going out from the chancellor's office, it had rolled like a large river through the alleys. Accompanied by the sound of marching feet and clicking armour, it was now moving directly towards the Temple.

Framed by enormous, illuminated statues of ancient Jedi Masters, thousands of clone troopers crested the stairs in front of the old building.

"_Ready?"_ called the cloaked figure out through the force who led the stroke whilst his blue eyes glowed dangerous under his hood.

A second figure appeared a few steps behind the first. Dressed in the same black robes, her eyes were glowing green.

"_Ready!_, she answered in silence.

Together they marched towards the warm, yellow light of the entrance whilst the wind grabbed their capes and let it dance wildly around their legs.

- - Inside - -

She stood at the fence of the gallery and enjoyed the horrific sight below.

The Room of Thousand Fountains had become a bloody battlefield, illuminated only by the laser beams of the attacking troopers.

Shockwaves of horror ripped through the force whilst the death cries of the dying Jedi echoed off the walls.

With every single breathe Mara Jade inhaled more of the essence of darkness, nourished herself with the agonies her former friends suffered now.

One hand reached beneath her robe and brought back a little vibro-dagger. Smiling she looked at its sharp blade.

_Feel the Force_ she told herself _and the pain_ as she let the blade dance over her skin. Red blood welled out of her wounds, ran over arms and legs and dropped on the floor.

_Blood, sweet blood_ she groaned half insane of lust and pain, blinking back her tears. _No, I can't leave me to the darkness yet. First I have to do my duty…_ as she wrapped herself in the cloak again that covered her wounds now.

With a hiss the door to the Jedi High Council opened and the confident Jedi Master Mara Jade strode in the round room.

Younglings who had saved themselves from the attacks of the clone troopers had sought shelter behind the council chairs. But the sight of a familiar figure made them leave their hide-outs.

"Master Jade, they are too many of them. What are we going to do?"

_We are going to play_ Mara thought and removed her hood, revealing a pale blood covered face, framed by fiery red hair.

Smiling in excitement, she let her cape slid down to the floor and activated her violet lightsaber.

The bloodlust completely overtook her. Inhaling deeply, she enjoyed the frightened glances and choked cries of the innocent children who felt victim to her blade.

_That was refreshing_

And again she wrapped herself in her cloak to cover her wounds and left as silently as she had came, leaving now only voiceless witnesses of her horrible act.

Down in the Room of Thousand Fountains stood her lover, husband and father of her unborn child waiting for her.

"Are you all right, Milady?"

His gloved hands lifted her chin till she returned his glance.

"You have been worried. How pathetic."

"Every powerful being has a weakness, and you are mine" he whispered and kissed her passionately.

How wonderful she is, so strong and evil.

- -Outside - -

The night sky had become fiery red by the flames of the burning Jedi Temple. Thick black smoke blew over the five spires whilst a lonely speeder fought its way out of the inferno.

"You will wait for me in the chancellor's office until I retuned from Mustafar. You and our child will be safe there."

"As you wish my Lord" and she kissed him goodbye.

_Mustafar? After __cold__ darkness and pain, the fire and heat are going to be interesting?_

- - Aftermath - -

Even from Space the outer rim planet Mustafar gleamed in a fiery red at it visitors. Powerful volcanoes towered up into a dark sky, spiting molten core and clouds of ashes whilst voluminous and hot streams of lava flow between them.

Lord Vader landed his shuttle on a platform. Without casting a glance at his environment, he strode directly to the entrance of the main building.

A group of exited mouse droids announced his arrival even before he set his first step into the current headquarters of the Separatist League.

"Welcome Lord Vader" said a familiar voice whilst the hatches battened down, "I've expected you."

- - End - -

Lifeless bodies of the Separatist leaders lay scattered on the floor, slain brutishly by lightsaber and vibro-dagger. Startled Lord Vader starred at the massacre, and then lifted his gaze.

Above them stood Mara, covered in her own blood and that of her victims. Her once green eyes where now sparkling in a demonic yellow whilst her once fiery red hair had now darkened to the colour of dried blood.

_Smile!_ she told herself.

For seconds they eyed each other.

_Challenge me_ she called through the force.

They activated their lightsabers at the same time Lord Vader's blue blade crashed in Mara's violet.

Deep down sunken in the dark side of the force, they fought to survive. Their blades twisted through air, cut through cables, destroyed consoles and became the only visible light inside dark, locked room.

In the middle of a movement, Mara deactivated her lightsaber, wrapped herself in force like in an invisibly cloak and disappeared.

Surprised, Lord Vader's blade cut thought nothing. Raging hits through empty space followed.

_I am not here_ a tiny voice whispered in his head.

„LIAR!" he screamed. _Nice try, but you can't escape me_.

He sharpened his senses with the force and walked leisurely through the room. He scanned every edge of the darkness without a result. Then he smiled and with an incredible fast move he turned around, nearly scalping his wife in twice. But instead, he hit the control panel.

With a squeak the platform started to turn, moving directly to one of the crater maws, with a loud bluster a fountain of hot lava dashed forward, burning its way through the durasteel of the building.

Blistering sparks sprayed all over, burned through the robes of the opponents, but their hot blood and the rush of the adrenalin forestalled the pain as they continued to battle. Toxic streams filled the lungs of the wild fighters, spreading quickly through their bodies, causing breathlessness and hallucinations.

Lightsabers dropped onto the floor and dazed, they stumbled apart. The shock of the knowledge of an early combined death was mirrored in their faces.

Dirty hands grabbed each other, begging for forgiveness whilst last painful breaths and their soft lips touched for a last time as the final darkness of death came.

- End -


End file.
